Verdona
Verdona Tennyson is the grandmother of Ben, Gwen and Ken Tennyson, who is an Anodite. Verdona left Anodine in an unspecified time long before the series even began to go to Earth for unknown reasons. She landed in St. Louis where she met and fell deeply in love with Max Tennyson and the two courted each other and married, during this time she hid her Anodite heritage very well and blended in with society. During their time together, Verdona always had to deal with Max's occupation as a "Plumber" which she knew very well yet kept the knowledge from him, prompting Max to always lie to her every time he left and eventually after a long, happy and yet somewhat distant relationship, they parted. They had two boys, Carl and Frank. However neither of them showed any signs of inheriting her powers. When they were grown up and out of the house, she left back to Anodine to learn more about her powers. She once came back to Earth to see if the grandchildren inherited any Anodite capabilities from her, but saw that none did, only years later will she find out that Gwen, her granddaughter developed powers of her own. When news went out about Max's disappearance, Verdona came to his favorite lake to remember the good times. However, she met with the grand kids and their friend Kevin, who assume she was a trespasser. She then disappears, leaving behind a flower at the base of a tree. She came back in the night, deciding to have a little fun with Ben and Kevin. When Gwen intervened, she revealed herself as their grandmother. She then comes to Gwen's house (Frank having always known whenever she was around), explaining her history with Max and then offered Gwen to come to Anodine to reach the full potential of her powers. After thinking on the roof, Gwen refused. Verdona then shed her human body, revealing her true form, and thought Gwen was too young to make her own decisions and decided to destroy her physical body to free the energy being inside. But the boys stepped to defend Gwen. After a fight that tore up the front lawn, Gwen explained to her that she would rather stay on Earth with her friends and family, Verdona then tells Gwen that Max should have been an energy being like them, expressing her deep longing for him and that her desire to take Gwen with her could be just a front to fill the void in her heart. Verdona then patches up the damages and flies into space, claiming to return every so often to see how Gwen is doing. Personality Like all Anodites, Verdona is a free-spirited being. Though sometimes acting mature and grown-up, she mostly acts like a playful child. She also likes to listen and dance to Max's favorite band Shag Carpeting. There is also another side of Verdona which is somewhat immoral and uncaring, for example when she almost destroyed Ben and Kevin when they first confronted her, were it not for the intervention of Gwen and learning who they really were and when she was willing to destroy her granddaughters physical body to release her Anodite form. She also has more of a favor for Gwen over Ben, due to the fact that he did not inherit any powers from her so she just put him aside, that was until after their final fight against each other did she see just how much Ben cares about Gwen, the two reconcile on good terms afterward. She also has a funny sense of humor that was passed on to Ben. Powers and abilities As an energy being, Verdona is capable of drawing life-energy called Mana from everything around her.She can create energy fields from her hands. Her violet hair enables her to entangle her opponents and break through energy fields. With a snap of a finger, they can repair, create or modify anything. Anodites are capable of making physical humanoid bodies which they can shed at will. Trivia She is not liked by Gwen's mom. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Tennyson Family